


Survivor

by sophh



Series: Love Fest 2021 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisk survivor, Drabble, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Colin is eager to recount his first-year exploits to his family.
Relationships: Colin Creevey & Dennis Creevey
Series: Love Fest 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestoftheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FairestoftheRare).



> Prompted by drabble tag and written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. 
> 
> #TeamCass

"I told you, I really saw it, Dennis," Colin said excitedly. He was seated next to his brother in the family's clunky vehicle, chattering away at lightning speed. He wanted to fill his family in on everything that had occurred during his first year at Hogwarts before they arrived home from King's Cross Station. There was a lot to cover, however, what with the classes and the feasts and—most exciting of all, in Colin's opinion—the _basilisk._ Dennis was a rapt audience member who oohed and aahed in all the right places. His parents seemed far less impressed in comparison, but Colin didn't mind. It was just nice to be around people who actually _listened_ to him.

"It was this great, big, green serpent with humongous yellow eyes!" he continued, stretching his arms out as wide as he could for emphasis. "I saw it through Nearly Headless Nick, of course, so I didn't get a _proper_ look at it, but how cool is that?"

"Whoa," was Dennis' awestruck reply. His eyes were wide, and his fingers gripped the edge of his seat so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"It was awesome." Colin bounced a little in his own seat as he elaborated on this point. "Few people can say that they've seen the basilisk and survived, and I'm one of them. I'm going to be so popular next year!"

"Now, now, sweetheart." His mum spoke up from the front seat of the car. "Don't focus so much on popularity. You're there to—"

"—to learn, Mum, I know." Colin shook his head. His mum didn't understand. He didn't come from a magical family. He didn't even come from a wealthy one. Surviving the basilisk was all that he had going for him, and he was going to milk the experience for all it was worth.


End file.
